How I Met Your Mother
by PrettyLittleLady
Summary: Gale tells his kids the story of how he met Madge, how jealous Katniss was and how he found out he was expecting his first baby, Howard. Even though my username is Galeniss Geek, I prefer Gale and Madge. Except GadgeGeek wasn't available. I hope you enjoy. Rated T, just to be safe, even though I thinks its a K , you might not.


A/N** : This will probably have three chapters or more. It's about Gale and Madge and how they tell their story to their two kids, Lily and Howard. It's from Gale's POV, but it might stray to Madge's sometimes. First fanfic, enjoy, review and follow. Madge first, then Gale.**

**_Disclaimers: _****I don't own The Hunger Games or How I Met Your Mother and as much as I wish I did, I don't :(**

_Madge's POV_

"No Gale, you listen to me!" I could hear Katniss yelling at Gale and heard Gale shouting back. "It was _you _who decided to marry the pathetic Mayor's daughter, not me! Of course I'm not going to come to your wedding."

"But Madge isn't pathetic, Katniss, remember? You used to be _friends_, Katniss. _Friends_."

"You have some nerve talking about friends, Gale. Your the one marrying your best _friend's _nemesis, she'll turn you into a snob, for goodness sake!"

"Sorry if I'm not good enough Katniss, but if I didn't love her I wouldn't be marrying her. You think I did it to upset you, don't you?"

"What if I do? What will you do to me, Gale? Hit me?" screeches Katniss. "Go ahead and hit me. I'm telling you right now that you should take it back and marry Peeta's sister, why don't you go ahead and do that? We both know she's going to completely wreck you. She's a stuck up snob, Gale. It's her or me. Make your choice!"

"Get out," says Gale quietly.

"Excuse me?"

I wanted to burst in, tell them to stop. Say what Gale said to Katniss herself. Slap her, tell her to back off because there is no _way _that she would _ever _let Gale walk out. Shout until Katniss slapped her back. She knew by now that Katniss held a grudge due to her beauty - well that's what Gale called it. There was also absolutely no chance that Katniss was going to yell like that at Gale or even take advantage of his soft and forgiving side, she'd said some bad things to Gale before and that was by far the worst. _Excuse me_? Who says _excuse me _to someone they've just yelled at for marrying someone and trying to convince him to marry their husband's sister. There was no way Katniss was going to get away with that because Gale is MY man and if she so much as looks at him again, I'd batter her.

"Get out," he says a little louder.

Good for him!

"Gale, I'm sorry I –"

"GET OUT, KATNISS!" he shouts.

"Gale, please, I' so–"

"Get out, _Mellark_!"

Oooh, sharp!

"Mellark? What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you married someone I despise and I didn't even say anything because you were happy. Now it's the other way but your complaining."

"And what about that. What do you mean?"

Gale was still yelling but Katniss had gone quiet.

"That we're not friends anymore, _Mellark_, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Ouch, felt that.

I chew my lip all the same. I've never heard Gale this mad.

"No."

"Fine then."

I hear Katniss scream at him and assume he's shoved her out.

He slams the door and comes back into the room where I'm standing. He cracks me a smile and kisses my cheek.

"Just ignore Katniss, she's being stupid."

I shoot him one of my looks.

"Aww, come on Madge, surely you don't think I'm gonna leave you for a _Mellark _do you?"

"No, that's not what I was trying to say," I shoot back. I wasn't about to admit that that was what I was thinking was I?

He raises an eyebrow.

"You were trying to say that weren't you?" he says with a smirk.

"Yes."

Well, it couldn't hurt could it?

* * *

_Gale's POV_

Madge has seemed a bit off since she heard me and Katniss fighting. I think she heard Katniss scream when I shoved her out the door and thinks I might shove her out like that one day. No way is that _ever _going to happen. I've already told her that Katniss has Mellark because we both know Katniss stopped being her friend because she was jealous Madge got me and not her. And now I'm marrying Madge. You know what, the Mellarks are idiots and they're not worth bothering with. Prim and her mother are worth it. They're _Everdeens _not Mellarks and are exactly like Katniss before she married Peeta - friendly, epic and brave.

I'm about to go and get Rory from his friends house in the town when Madge comes in smiling and pours herself an orange juice.

"So, when are we going over to your mums?"

"About five minutes, why?"

"No reason. I have an announcement, that's all."

"You gonna tell me then?"

"Nope, its a surprise."

* * *

_Gale's POV_

We knock on the door of Mum's house and Rory answers and invites us inside. He's got some girl giggling uncontrollably and hanging off his arm while Rory pretends to laugh to and shoots Gale an awkward look. Mum and Madge are in deep conversation and Posy and Vick are arguing over Mum's cookies and who she cooked them for. Me, Rory and his strange girlfriend are talking. It takes Gale a long time to realize that its Prim. He tells himself over and over again that she's not been drinking and that Katniss isn't going to kill him as soon as she sees her. I watch Madge and Mum chat until Mum taps her knife to the table.

"Listen up, Madge and Gale have some _brilliant _news apparently, so Madge is going to tell you. Apparently Gale doesn't know yet, but he's promised not to be angry because she only knew about an hour ago. So, over to you Madge," says Mum.

So its _good _news. Madge flashes me her beautiful smile and stands up beside Mum.

"Well, Hazelle said it all really," she stutters.

"Just tell us for gods sake!" shouts Rory.

"RORY!" warns Mum.

"Its OK, Hazelle."

"Hmm. . . anyway, tell us then."

"So," she says a bit more confidently. "You might have noticed, I can't really tell but this is me and I didn't know until about an hour ago."

She smiles at Gale.

"Well, me and Gale are having a baby."

_A/N:_ **So theres the first chapter for you. What do you think? By the way, even though my username is GalenissGeek, Gale and Madge are actually better together, I think. I like Galeniss, don't get me wrong, its just theres something about Gale and Madge that has a permanent parking spot in my car park reserved specially for the Hunger Games. The other few are Peeta and Katniss, Rory and Prim, Galeniss (sort of, not as big a car as Madge and Gale), Katniss and Finnick. Hope you liked it.**

* * *

_RRG_


End file.
